La Nueva Perdicion
by Flippy717
Summary: Todo Parece tranquilo en Happy Tree City, asta que una Nueva amenaza se Presente, una mirada a la historia segun cada personaje, todos lo personaje tendran tres capitulo asta el final entrelazado con toda la historia... Por: Flippy717 y Bloodytokita.
1. Nuevos Amigos

J.c: Hola extraños que no conosco, hoy les traigo un nuevo Fic, por sierto, me ayuda una amiga, Bloodytokita

Bloody: Hola Fanfiction.

J.c: Ok aca el primer capitulo, para saber bien de que se trata miren la descripcion.

**Capitulo 1.**

**Flippy**

Era un dia normal, no veia ninguna nube en el cielo, Fliqpy no molestaba.¿Que raro no? lo que si paso fue que resivi un llamado, era nada mas y nada menos que mi compañero de batallon Sneaky.

Sneaky:*Hola, Flippy, Estas hay?*

Flippy:*Si estoy, que paso, son las 07:00 AM, que quieres?*

Sneaky:*O nada yo, pero enviamos a alguien a tu casa*

Flippy:*Sneaky, si es otra chica para que aga "ESO" no le abrire.*

Sneaky:*No es eso, es alguien*-Corta.

Flippy:Gracias por darme mucha Informacion Sneik, aaaaah, al punto, quien sera?

Derrepente golpean la puerta.

Flippy: Deve ser Flaky para que vallamos a la Prepa.

Flippy va a la puerta la abre y, sorperesa sorpresa, no era Flaky, un chico con pelo alocado y negro, con mechas rojas, una musculosa negra con bordes blancos, un chaleco rojo, un jean camuflado y unas zapatillas negras.

?:Sargento Flippy

Flippy:Clawy?

Clawy: Mucho Gusto Sr. Flip, el General dijo que devia quedarme un tiempo aqui, al parecer hay una banda delictiva y... Wow, lindo depa, y esta saliendo con alguien.

Flippy: ¿asi le hablas a tus mayores?

Clawy: Sargento, solo es dos meses mayor que yo.

Flippy:Me referia de tu batallon, y no, no estoy saliendo con nadie, pero algo asi.

Clawy: Mmmmmm, picaron, y a que hora vamos a la prepa.

Flippy: (con un tono relajado) a las 07:30 AM (se fija en el reloj de pared) SON LAS 07:15 CORRE!.

Clawy: Si Señor (riendo)

los dos salen en un auto.

Flippy: Primero un par de paradas.

Clawy: Este auto es enorme, ¿de donde lo saco?

Flippy: Corteseia de K-POW, ok vamonos.

empieza a acelerar como loco, van a un departamento donde paran.

Clawy: Que hacemos Aqui?

Flippy: Callate (llama por su celular) *Hola, si estoy abajo, ok te espero, adios*

De pronto un peli-roja entra al auto por la parte de adelante.

Flaky: Hola Flippy, gracias por llevarme, Petunia no durmio en la casa a noche y Giggles tampoco (mira el espejo retrovisor) y el es?

Flippy: ah es un soldado de mi batallon, Clawy.

Clawy:Mucho gusto señorita, Flippy ¿ya vamos?

Flippy: pareces un niño, ya vamos.

arranca devuelta el auto, unos minutos mas tarde llegan.

Flippy: Rayos! es muy tarde

los tres chicos corrieron, asta que llego el bus escolar y una chica, al parecer era nueva nunca la abia visto por la prepa.

Flippy:Flaky ve yo te alcanso ahora.

Flaky (aun corriendo) entendido Flippy

Flippy:Vamos Clawy, llegaremos tarde.

Clawy:Unos minutos mas.

Flippy: NO HAY TIEMPO (se lo lleva a rastras al salon)

yo me sente donde siempre, atras de todo con Flaky, Clawy se sento con la chica nueva, Lammy con Splendid, Splendont con Nutty, Shifty con Lifty, sniffles con Lumpy, etc etc...

Clawy:Yyyyy... te llamas?

?:Bloody, me llamo Bloody, y deja de babear cada vez que me miras!

Clawy: que! soy un soldado, hace mucho que no veo una criatura tan hermosa.

Bloody: JaJa, callate Sargento de cuarta

Clawy: dos cosas, 1 no soy sargento, ni cabo, solo soldado razo y 2 eres hermosa.

Bloody:Callate!(lo empuja haciendo que se caiga de la silla.

Cro Marmot: (que era el maestro) esperenme un momento ya vengo.

Lammy: (voltiando a ver a Clawy) a si que otro soldadito... como te llamas lindo?

Clawy:Cla...Clawy, y tu?

Lammy: Lammy.(con un tono lujurioso)

Lifty: (susurrandole a Shifty) Rayos! las zorra de Lammy ya se fijo en el nuevo.

Shifty: Pobre de el.

Lammy se vuelve a sentar y todos empiezan a hablar.

Lammy:(en su mente)Ya tengo un nuevo jugete.

Splendid: miren a los tortolos.

Flippy:Espero que se los estes diciendo a Giggles y Cuddles.

Splendid:Si se los digo a ellos (sarcastico pero creible)

Bloody:Yyyy... en que batallon estabas?

Clawy: en el 167 dulzura, el mismo en el que estaba Flippy.

Flippy:Si me acuerdo, un minuto, ¿Por que no habias venido a la mision Tiger Bomb?

Clawy: me encajaron un disparo no te acuerdas? tu me sacaste la bala.

Flippy:Oooooooh si!

Entra devuelta Cro Marmot pero con dos chicos, uno era un peli roja, ojos del mismo color, traia una remera Negra con bordes naranjas, unas zapatillas rojas y blancas y unos jeans, la chica era peli azul de mismo color de ojos, un vestido negro con vordes azules que le llegava a las rodillas, unas zapatilas negras y un guante negro en la mano derecha.

Cro Marmot:Resiban a sus dos nuevos compañeros Kamila y Gaara.

Todos: Hola.

suena la campana.

Cro Marmot: bueno eso es todo al almuerso.

Clawy:Tranquila nena, no es mas linda que tu.

Todos se van a la cafeteria, en una meza se encontraban Bloody, Clawy, Flaky, Flippy, Splendid, Sniffles, Lumpy, Nuty, Gaara, Kami, Shifty, Lifty, Splendont, Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Handy y desgrasiadamente Lammy, Lammy le da un papel a Clawy con su numero y decia "Te Veo a la Salida"

Clawy: Ju, no me ara mal caminar con ella.

Flippy:Chicos, escuche que abra un campionato de Futbol, y hablando de Deportes, ahora tenemos Educasion Fisica.

Shifty: Si!

Clawy: que es lo que pasa con educasion fisica?

Lifty:Cuando estemos en los vestidores te digo.

mas tarde...

los chicos y yo ya estabamos llendo a los vestidores, todos estaban contentos, menos Splendid, Splendont, Clawy, Gaara, Sniffles, Nutty y Yo.

Splendont: Perbertidos ¬¬.

Clawy: Por Que?!

ya en los vestidores...

Clawy: Ya Lifty, dime, ¿porque estan tan contento?

Lifty: Mira te cuento novato, en E.F, las chicas usan unos Short y Remeras apretadas, ademas se cansan facil y sudan.

Clawy: Y?

Shifty: que cuando traspiran se les pueden ver los senos, y ademas con esos Shorts se pueden ver sus parte intimas.

Clawy: Ahora entiendo por que dijo eso Splendont.

Splendont:Amen

Shifty: Vamos Novato dinos las verdad...

Lifty: Tu tambien quieres ver eso.

Clawy: yo soy un chico de una sola mujer

Handy: vamos, Bloody nisiquiera te quiere.

Clawy: Ya lo veremos.

Ya en la clase...

Budhist Monkey: Ok, Jugemos a los quemados chicos vs chicas, Shify y Petunia Capitanes.

los dos se enfrentan.

Shifty: Si nosotros ganamos, salen con nostros y elejimos parejas.

Petunia: Si nosotras ganamos aran lo que queramos mañana.

Petunia y Shifty: Trato!

final del encuentro.

Chicos Wins!

Flippy: escojo a Flaky(un poco sonrojado)

Clawy: Yo a Bloody

Bloody: Aceptalo soldado, no lograras nada.

me lleve a Flaky a los vestidores, no se porque lo hice, cerre bien la puerta para que nadie molestara, ella se sento y yo a su lado, no se porque lo hice, me sonroje y baje la cabeza para que no me viera.

Flaky:Vamos tontito alza la cabeza, piensas que yo tampoco me sonroje?

Alze la cabeza, estaba mas rojo que su cabello, ella solo se rio y se tapo la boca para que no lo viera.

Flaky: estas mas rojo que un tomate.

Flippy: JaJa, te viste? pareces que tienes fiebra (se rie)

Flaky: Para que me trajiste?

Flippy: te queria decir algo, Flaky, Te Amo! siempre te ame, nunca abia conosido a nadie igual a ti, cuando te vi me enamore de ti, te queria preguntar, ¿Quieres... Ser... Mi... Novia?

baje la cabeza, pensando que me rechasaria, solo la levanto y me beso, ese beso fue perfecto, sus labios sabian a frambuesa, mi lengua permiso para entrar a su boca, fue un beso tan dulce que parecia un helado resien echo, luego del beso, me abraso.

Flippy: y eso fue un si, o un rechaso amoroso?

Flaky: que te parece?

luego salimos de los vestidores todos rojos, la mayoria se reia, luego toco la campana y era la ultima clase, asi que nos fuimos, yo me fui con Flaky de la mano.

Flippy: Clawy, apurate ya nos vamos.

Clawy estaba con Lammy.

Clawy: Tranquilo, luego voy yo

en eso me fui en el auto con Flaky.

Flippy: y... como va todo en tu casa?

Flaky: Practicamente las chicas estan todo el tiempo con sus novios asi que estoy sola, pero Giggles fue con Cuddles a nuestra casa a Dormir Hoy, asi que no puedo ir.

Flippy: Quieres Venir a Dormir con migo... digo a mi casa no con migo, pero si quieres dormir con migo, tengo una cama doble asi que no hay problema.

Flaky: Cla...Claro Flippy, pero no es bastanate problema con Clawy?

Flippy: no, el tiene su propia habitacion, ademas vi que se fue con la zorra de Lammy, asi que no creo que vuelva pronto...

Flaky: (Se rie) Tienes Razon.

cuando llegan a la casa se ponen a comer.

Flippy: que quieres comer?

Flaky: Lo que tu quieras.

Flippy: Ok, Hoy comemos Pizza.

empezaron a comer en el sillon.

Flaky: y que tienes ganas de aser despues de esto?

Flippy: no se, que quieres tu?

Flaky: Primero me quiero Bañar.

Flippy: Ok, yo tendre que limpiar los platos y hacer un par de cosas en la piesa.

Flaky: Platos? que Platos? estamos comiendo Pizza con las manos, ademas que tipo de cosas?

Flippy: Ya sabes, ordenar la piesa, la ropa, esas cosas.

Flaky: Aaaaaaaaaah ese tipo de cosas, bueno me voy a bañar.

Flaky se estaba bañando mientras Flippy ponia un camino de petalos de rosa asta la pieza y velas rojas tambien.

Flaky: (aun bañandose) Flippy!, me olvide mi toalla y mi ropa en el Living me lo alcansas?

Flippy: Claro Hermosa.

Mientras Flippy le llevava la ropa Flaky salia de la ducha desnuda, cuando Flippy entra, Flaky estaba totalmente desnuda.

Flaky: FLIPPY!(Totalmente Sonrojada)

Flippy: (con la boca abierta) Perdon (se tapa los ojos) A...Aqui esta Tu ropa.

Flaky: sabes... no hace falta mirame.

Flippy la mira, los dos estaban sonrojados, Flippy se le aserca y la besa, Flaky Se cuelga en Flippy aun bestida mientras este dejaba caer la ropa, los dos seguian besandose, Flippy se lleva a Flaky a la habitasion mientras este se sacaba la remera, Flippy se puse ensima de Flaky aun besandola, esta gemia el nombre de su amado.

Flaky: (Gimiendo) Flippy, Flippy.

Derrepente Flippy se saca por completo la ropa y abre un Cajon y saca un condon.

Flippy: Quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable.

3 Horas despues...

Los dos estaban dormidos y desnudos, Flaky estaba Tapada asta el cuello, y Flippy asta la cintura, cuando se abre la puerta de la casa, Los dos se despiertan.

Flippy: Que fue eso?

Flaky: (un poco dormida) no se, ponte los pantalones y fijate, despues de todo, tu eres el hombre.

Flippy: Ok.

Flippy se pone sus Boxers y sus pantalones, agarra su fiel navaja y va a investigar, cuando va ve a el joven Clawy con su pelo negro y mechas rojas despeinado mientras saludava a Lammy que estaba igual.

Lammy: Adios Hermoso (Le tira un beso)

Clawy: Adios Presiosa.

Clawy cierra la puerta y prende la luz, ve a Flippy con los brasos crusados.

Flippy: Donde estaba soldado? son las 3 de la mañana.

Clawy: Que? Te dije que estaria con Lammy-Phoo.

Flippy: ya le pusiste un apodo?(susurrando)que sorra (hablando normal) te divertiste?

Clawy: si, y no quieres saber cuanto, pero estoy cansado asi que voy a dormir (va caminando lentamente a su habitacion)

Flippy: Descanse soldado (mientras hacia un saludo militar)

Clawy: (con una leve sonrisa y haciendo el saludo) Si Señor.

Flippy vuelve a su piesa.

Flaky: Quien era Flippy?

Flippy: era Clawy, un buen soldado.

CONTINUARA...

J.c: Bueno ese fue el pri...

no pudo terminar la frase porque Bloody lo empuja y lo tira al piso

Bloody:Primer Capitulo!

J.c: (se levanta sobandose la cabeza y con una venita al estilo anime) y dejen sus Reviews.


	2. El Susto de Flaky y El Amor De Bloody

J.c:Despues de dos meses de espera…

Bloody:Volvimos con el nuevo capitulo de…

B/J:La Nueva Perdicion! OJALA QUE LES GUSTE!

Capitulo 2

Relatador: Ahora veremos: El susto de Flaky y El Amor de Bloody.

Flaky

Estaba conmosionada por lo que paso a noche, aun no podia creer que estaba acostada con Flippy, y aun menos de que Clawy alla estado con Lammy, bueno es un poco creible jeje, pero era un poco tarde y tenemos que ir a la Secu, aunque Clawy y yo estavamos despiertos y cambiados faltaba Flippy, para matar el tiempo me puse a ver el cielo, estaba totalmente despejado, la radio decia q toda la semana iva a estar asi, mas no confio y arroje a mi mochila tres paraguas paraguas uno verde y uno rojo y el otro era negro me sonroje al ver tal convinacion recordando la noche anteriror.

salimos de la casa, de paso nos encontramos con Bloody que tambien iva a la Secu, nos saludo y se quedo con nosotros a esperar a Flip, entonces salio, estaba nublado una gota callo y fue seguida por otras

Bloody: ahora que aremos?  
Flaky: traigo paraguas  
Flippy. q bien que tengo una novia tan lista!  
Flaky: me sonrojas  
Clawy:emm tortolitos aqui hay un problema, hay solo 3 paraguas y somos cuatro  
Flippy: mientras extendia el paraguas* Flaky y yo compartiremos paraguas ¿estas deacurdo?  
Flaky: *asiente con una tierna sorisa*  
Flippy y Flaky compartieron paraguas Clawy tomo el negro y Bloody tomo el rojo y se despidio, era raro que valla por otro lado, al parecer no iva a ir porque llovia, como vimos que nuestra amiga no iva, desidimos no ir, les dije a los chicos de que iria con ella a comprar, les menti para poder vigilarla, paso por un parque cerca de ahi ya que su casa quedava hay.  
Bloody caminaba lentamente por el parque hasta que escucho unos pasos y era un hombre de aspecto vulgar.  
hombre desconocido: hola preciosa ven aqui

Bloody: *susurrando* idiota... *hablando normal* no  
Hombre: *suelta una risita * ya lo veremos *saca una navaja y se acerca aenazadoramente a Bloody , esta sonrie confiadamente pero se sorprende al ver que alguien deja iconciente al señor con un golpe certero en la nuca Bloody aprovecha y le tuerce el brazo al tipo le da un rodillazo en el estoago y este cae de rodillas, otro le llega por detra y Blood le da un codazo en la cara y hace qe sangre por la ariz el tercero ya estaba nqueado por un puñetazo cortecia de Gaara

Blody: *agitada y sonriendole * gracias te devo una *le extede a mano*  
Gaara: *agitado tambien* de nada *toma la mano de blody*  
Bloody recogio el paraguas y lo puso de si y miro extrañada a Gaara* ¿no traes paraguas?encma  
Gaara: *se poe sucapucha* no  
Bloody.: em ¿quieres comartir paraguas?  
Gaara: *se qeda en silenio un momento y asiente con una sonrisa imperceptible*  
Bloody: prcuraba no mirarlo al rostro, ya que podia sentir perfectamente como se ruborizaba *  
Al instante adivine que Bloody estaba enamorada, no lo dude un segundo, pero, solo habia un problema, uno muy insignificante, el no gusta de ella, segui mirando para ver que pasaba:  
Bloody: y vives serca?  
Gaara: a unas calles de aca, olle, te invito a comer.  
Bloody asintio con una sonrisa, llame con mi cel a Flippy, queria ver que estaba haciendo:  
Flaky:*Cielo estas hay*  
Clawy:*Hola Flaky!*  
Flaky:*Clawy?, que haces con el celular de Flippy?*  
Clawy:* Flippy salio a buscarte*  
Flaky:*No tienes celular?, mañana mismo voy con Flip a comprarte uno*

Clawy: ¿enserio? ¡gracias! ya me hacia falta uno  
Flaky: si...je, no hay problema, bueno ya te cuelgo, dices que Flippy me esta buscando, es mejor que valla a buscarlo  
Clawy: entiendo...apresurate  
Flaky: *volteo a mirar como se alejaban Bloody y Gaara* ellos...¿sabran amar? *se retira corriendo*  
*al dia siguiente*  
El celular de Bloody suena  
Bloody: ¿bueno?  
Kazuu: ola! como amanecio mi...¿protegida?  
Bloody: para ser mi tutora eres muy irresposable  
Kazuu: por que lo dices?  
Bloody: por que te oyes rara  
Kazuu: es que he estado trabajando  
Bloody: ¿trabajado? ¿no estaras saliendo de tus legendarias resacas? ¬¬  
Kazuuu: eres muy malaaaa, o por cierto, tu tambie te oyes muy rara  
Bloody. ¿por que lo dices?  
Kazuu: ...  
Bloody: kazuu?  
Kazuu: *gritando y haciendo que bloody haga malavares con el celular hasta finalmente atraparlo*¡estas enamorada!  
Bloody. *molesta* de que demonios hablas mujer!  
Kazuu: ku ku ku  
Bloody: aparte ya sabes que es lo que pienso del amor  
Kazuu: umm?  
Bloody: *resopla* que es una perdida de tiempo que te hace devil ¬¬  
Kazuu: nah, no creo, ya veras que es mentira  
Bloody: *ignorandola*te cuelgo, ya tengo que entrar a la secu  
Kazuuu: bye ki!  
Bloody: *colgando* que molestia

Gaara: yo solia pensar asi...  
Bloody: *sorprendida y asustada*¿gaara?  
Gaara: ay que apresurarnos se nos hace tarde  
Bloody: s-si

Mientras en otro lado, Flaky corria con lagrimas en los ojos.

Flaky: No devi mentirle a Flippy, tengo que llegar rapido antes de que me venga a buscar-dijo llorando- un minuto! Estoy a un paso de mi vieja casa, le pedire a petunia que me lleve!.

Flaky seguia corriendo, pero subio rapido a un departamento y hablo con Petunia, ella tomo las llaves de su Auto y se las arroja por la cara, se llevo el auto violeta de la chica y se fue rapidamente a la casa.

Flaky: Contesta Clawy Contesta!.

Clawy: Flaky, ¿eres tu devuelta?

Flaky: Sisi soy yo, necesito que me abras la puerta.

Clawy-Oh… Ettoooo… No estoy en casa(con un gotita anime)

Flaky:(con una cara mas enojada que nada) QUEEEEEEEEEE!

Clawy: Si es que Sali devuelta con Lammy(Susurrando) aunque creo que cortare con ella.

Flaky: bueno, me convenciste con lo de cortar con ella, ahora, en cuanto vienes?

Clawy: Creo que dormire aquí -.-U

Flaky: -.-U, bueno entonces no pasara na-alguien la toma por el hombro y la lleva a los arbustos.

Clawy: FLAKY, ok ok sereno moreno, voy porti Brotersi… o no viene Lammy, Adios Rojita.

Flaky: Qui…quien eres, no…no te tengo miedo, I…iva a karate.

Flippy: Flaky soy yo.

Flaky: Flippy, eres tu!

Flippy:si, iva a engañarte ya que habia visto a donde corrias, asi que decidi asustarte, ademas Clawy me ayudo

Flaky: Maldi…-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que habia sido besada-Linda Forma de callarme.

Continuara…


End file.
